


Fire Emblem: Legend of the Azure Stone

by Canirs



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Multi, Original World, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canirs/pseuds/Canirs
Summary: The Laguz tribes of Naasak are in a state of unrest. The Emberhart's new chieftain has proclaimed war on the Moonwatcher tribe, ending the peace that has lasted for generations. Blood soils the earth as the Emberharts and Moonwatchers fight for survival, and the other tribes are forced to choose sides as war scorches the land. As part of the Moonwatchers, Lune is tasked with a strange and dangerous mission; he must go to the mountains in search of a mythical stone that will end the war before more lives are lost. Accompanied by his friend Trout, the two will have to stick together if they wish to return home.Meanwhile, in the Mainland, Princess Raija of Yveltskr is set to marry Prince Sigmund of Jurvaine. Their union will finally end tensions between their nations and spur forth many years of prosperity. Despite the fact that she has never met Sigmund, she is prepared to become the champion of peace for her people. With a heavy heart, Raija travels to the deep north to meet her betrothed—and while her journey to Jurvaine might go smoothly, something tells her that what comes afterwards may not go as planned…
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website. Comments are greatly appreciated!

When night fell upon the forests of Naasak, it was as if one were looking into an abyss. Beorc would not be able to see their hands if they were to hold them right in front of their faces. Even certain species of laguz were said to be deterred by the sheer darkness of this stretch of wood. But Lune was not one of them.

With careful steps, the male stalked through the dense underbrush. No matter how quickly he moved, he did not make a sound. His dainty paws, unique to the cat laguz, were made to keep him quiet.

This forest was where Lune felt most at home. His black fur melted into the shadows, and the sheen of his green eyes could only be caught if one knew what they were looking for. _Yes,_ Lune thought to himself as he ducked under a toppled branch that was partially propped up by a mossy boulder. _This is home._

It was hard to believe his tribe would be leaving within the moon. This place was the closest thing to paradise; there was enough forest to hunt in, enough land to farm, and enough water to be had. But the Moonwatcher tribe was nomadic. Staying in one place for too long was far too risky. Yet, Lune wished they could settle down for a bit longer than a month and do more than just trade with the other passing tribes. If times were better, they would most certainly flourish.

Lune’s daydreaming was interrupted when he heard something shuffling about in a nearby clearing. His ear flicked as he crouched low, his belly fur brushing against the floor as he made sure to stay downwind. Now that he was closer, he could see what had made the sound in the first place—a doe. Young, too, from the smell of her. As he prowled closer, he could see the faint silhouette of his quarry. She looked just old enough to bear fawns. Perfect—tender meat, and enough to feed several of their numbers back home.

 _Closer, closer._ The doe had gone to nibble at some leaves from a bush right by him. All he had to do was leap forward and clamp his jaws around her neck. It’d be over, then.

A twig snapped. The doe bolted.

 _Damn it all,_ Lune snarled as he relaxed himself from the crouch. He turned to glare into the shadows. Surely enough, he caught sight of another creature stumbling through the wood. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t prey.

A curse ran through his thoughts as he crouched down once again and stalked towards the shadow. The beast had no idea he was coming, even if he was moving more quickly than he should. When Lune was within several feet of his target, he leapt forward with all of his might.

The two figures collided, then tumbled to the ground. Lune fought to remain on top. It wasn’t difficult—within a moment, he had the other pinned. Scowling with anger, he raised his paw and unsheathed his claws, only to be stifled by a certain voice.

“Ow!” the beast whined.

Lune squinted down at it. The other cat laguz stared up at him with wide, blue eyes. Just as he thought.

“Trout. What are you doing here?” Lune growled.

“I’m here to get you!” Trout replied with a curt voice. “The tribe was worried about you stalking off by yourself, so Minke told me to fetch you.”

Lune scowled. Of course the chieftain would send someone after him. It was just like her. “You scared off my prey, y’know.” Lune pressed his paw against Trout’s tawny-colored cheek and shoved his face into the mulch. “I almost had it.”

“How was I supposed to know you were hunting?!” Trout cried out as he struggled under his grip. “Can you get off already? You’re crushing me!”

“Fine,” Lune muttered, finally deciding to remove himself from atop the other male. He eyed him with contempt for a moment before stalking a half-circle around him. “You going to get up or what?”

Trout shot up to his paws, shaking out his body. Dirt sprayed everywhere. “I’m still trying to get over the shock from being ambushed,” he laughed as he approached. “I really didn’t hear you coming!”

“Maybe if you were more quiet, you’d have been able to hear me,” he grumbled. Trout was about five years older than he was, but he still acted like a cub.

“Maybe if you took that stick out from your ass…”

“Are you going to keep wasting my time with your complaining, or are you going to lead the way?”

Trout’s grin fell from his muzzle. “Right. Don’t get your underpants in a knot,” he retorted as he rushed past him. “Try to keep up!”

Lune took off after him, hard on his heels. The wind whipped at their fur as they sprinted through the undergrowth and broke out of the tree line. Before them laid a couple of miles of plains that were washed dark blue by the night. The moonlight further mottled the scene, making the grass look like if it was a living, sentient creature that moved and swayed under the pressure of the breeze. To Lune, it felt like they were flying over a turbulent ocean.

The moonlight flickered, just for a moment. Lune blinked. _Must be a trick of the eye,_ he thought as he kept running after Trout. It flickered again.

“Trout!” he called after his friend. “Something’s—“

There was a gust of wind. Pain razed over his back as a scream ripped from his throat. For a moment, he was lifted from the ground. His heart raced as he was pulled further and further from the earth. The moment felt like an eternity, but when it was over, he found himself falling a short distance. He careened into Trout, and the both of them collapsed in a heap on the ground.

“What the—“ Trout yelped, tearing himself from under Lune. He whirled around to face him with a worried gaze. “Your back… it’s all…”

Lune glanced up at him, still disoriented from the short flight. He could feel it now; the burning pain, the stickiness that clotted his pelt.

“We’re being attacked.” Lune’s voice was small as he sent his gaze towards the sky.

Another beast was among them. It circled just a couple of feet above their heads. Mottled brown wings. Fierce talons. The beak made for crushing bone and shredding flesh. The burning, yellow eyes that were locked right on them.

“ _We’re being attacked!_ ” Lune cried out, louder this time. He forced himself to his feet as blood poured down his shoulders and sides. The pain dizzied him further, but he dug his claws into the earth to remain steady.

The giant hawk swept downwards again. This time, Lune was prepared. He ducked under the talons that were stretched out in an attempt to grab him and clawed at its underbelly as it flew past. The pain from the rough movement blurred his vision, but the guttural shriek that left the hawk told him that his attack had done a significant amount of damage. 

“Trout!” Lune called out.

“I got him!” Trout shot back as he leapt into the air.

The hawk had flown too low, leaving itself at the mercy of Trout’s claws and fangs. Lune watched as his friend clung to the bird and tore it out of its flight.

“Good shit,” Lune praised him as he bounded over and leapt onto the hawk’s back. He was quick to sink his teeth into the hawk’s neck. Blood flooded his mouth as his fangs sunk deeper and deeper. The hawk’s screams rang through the air as it thrashed in their grip, its wings thumping roughly against Trout’s face and body.

“Finish it!” Troat groaned.

Lune winced as he shook his head from side to side in a violent fashion, ripping and tearing feathers and flesh alike. When his teeth scraped bone, he bit harder, and with a sickening " _cruu-uncch"_ , the hawk sagged as it collapsed to the ground.

“There,” Lune panted as he dismounted the hawk’s body.

Trout snarled, shaking out his fur. “The hell?! Is that what I think it is?!”

Lune’s gaze wandered towards the hawk’s body. A sash, vibrant orange in color, was wrapped around its leg.

“An Emberhart,” Lune breathed out. His blood went cold. “They can’t be—“

“We need to get back, now!” Trout’s voice was desperate. “Can you make it?!”

“Of course I can.” His pain was almost unbearable, but he wouldn’t admit that. He couldn’t.

Trout darted off again. Lune followed, though he struggled to keep up, especially when the plains began to morph into rolling hills. Together, they rushed up and down the bends and valleys. Trout only stopped when he reached the crest of the one closest to their outpost.

Lune gasped as he scrambled up the side of the hill, chilled by Trout’s silence. “What is it?!” he asked him as he approached. Was that smoke he could smell? “ _Trout!_ ”

Trout remained quiet until Lune was nearly upon him. He gazed at the bottom of the hill with horror. “Look.”

He followed Trout’s gaze with his own. Before them, at the foot of the hill, their outpost was alight with flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess bids her farewells.

Carefully, Raija worked to place her myriad of belongings into differently sized suitcases that were spread across her plush bed. Her rings and necklaces were kept together, along with her undergarments and braziers. Then came the dresses and nightgowns, all folded together in a way to prevent creases from forming. Lastly came her books—well-kept tomes that came in a variety of colors and sizes. The books were the possessions that she cared for most, for they were expensive and fragile. Some had been passed down in her family lines for generations, and since her sister was not keen on keeping them, Raija chose to house them in her stead.

_“Tell me, Rai. Aren’t you nervous?” her sister, Sariel, had asked her one day during dinner._

_“Why would I be?” Raija replied. “I’m fulfilling my duty as princess of Yveltskr. I’m sure father is proud.”_

_“Yes, but you are to travel miles and miles to the north to marry someone you’ve never met. Surely, you have to be worried, at least a little bit.”_

_“I’m just glad that I’m not marrying a wrinkly old creep,” she laughed. “That has to be an upside, right?”_

As she finished her packing, Raija realized that she was nervous. She had always blown her betrothal off as something that would happen in the distant future. Now, she was eighteen; her baby fat had melted off her body, leaving her slim and ripe. Her hair, having once been short and curly, now rolled past her shoulders in waves. Her face was sharp, her lips plump, and her eyes bright with the fervor of youth.

_“Yes,” her father had told her one day as they roamed the castle’s courtyard. The smell of lilies and roses pierced her sense of smell as he continued. “You are ready. Jurvaine and Yveltskr will become allies at last, and our peoples will know naught but peace and prosperity.”_

And before she knew it, the day had come for her to leave home. Raija grunted as she sealed the last suitcase before she leaned against her dresser and glanced over her work. The inside of her stomach prickled and turned. She felt like she was on the verge of a stomachache. There wasn’t a way to run away from all of this, was there? People claimed that Prince Sigmund was young, handsome. That his hair was silver like ice and his eyes were like a frozen river. These words did nothing for her. Belhurst had always been her home; it was where she grew up and learned how to play and dance, sing and write, read and knit. She hadn’t traveled outside of Yveltskr all of her life. And now she was expected to leave all of it behind.

A knock at the door. “Princess Raija,” came a voice whom she recognized as one of her father’s servant’s, “your carriage is waiting.”

“Ah, yes.” Raija mustered the strength to stand straight. “I’ll be right down.”

The trip to the last floor of the castle was a struggle. While a couple of servants tried their hardest not to falter under the weight of her heavy baggage, the blue-carpeted stairway brought forth more memories. To think it had been ten years since she raced Sariel up and down the stairs—on their hands and knees, of course. Their mother was beside herself when she saw the rips and tears that had marred their dresses.

A hard lump formed in her throat as she reached the bottom of the steps and walked past the open front doors of the castle. The warmth of the summer wind had faded away into a sultry chill that made her shiver. She looked out towards the city of Belhurst, taking her time in absorbing the view. At the foot of the steps bustled about knights on the backs of gryphons, pegasi, and horses alike. There were some knights on foot that called out orders to the rest. Past them laid the fancy dress stores and armories, and further down the hill laid the heart of the city. There, people carried boxes, some laden with vegetables, others with bottles of drink. A pair of men bickered near a stall. The sky that stretched above them was the bluest she had ever seen it, and way above their head flew a flock of pigeons.

“Rai!”

Sariel’s voice tore her from her thoughts. Before she knew it, she was embraced from the front and had her face buried into Sariel’s shoulder. Her sister smelled like cotton and strawberries.

“You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress. That blue color suits you,” Sariel smiled as she pulled away slightly.

Was she wearing blue? Raija glanced down. “Oh, yes, I suppose it—“

“Have you seen your carriage?” Sariel hurried her down the marble steps.

Past the knights that rushed about, there waited an elaborately-decorated carriage made of very dark oak and highlighted with swirls of silver. Two pure white horses were latched onto its front, each bearing a headpiece that had a horn jutting from its middle. The carriage driver, an older, balding man, looked upon her with warm, brown eyes.

“Pascal at your service, m’lady.” He bowed his head from his seat at the front of the carriage. “It’s an honor to have been hired by your dear father.”

Raija gave him her best smile. “Oh no, there’s no need to be so—“

“Raija.”

Before she could even complete one of her sentences, the pair was approached by their father. King Leonhardt had been a victim of his times as of late. His curly hair, usually almond brown, had been peppered by age. The wrinkles around his eyes had grown deeper overnight, it seemed, which worried Raija. Years ago, when their mother was still alive, he stood at his tallest. Her early death, which had been about four years ago, crippled him so much that he had soon after come down with a serious case of pneumonia that almost killed him in turn. Ever since then, he hadn’t been the same.

“Father…” Raija greeted him with a tender hug. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Her father hugged her back for a brief moment before he pulled away. “I arranged for your safe journey. Your carriage will be accompanied by my strongest riders. They will make sure nothing happens to you on your travels.”

She couldn’t help but allow another smile to cross her lips. While her father wouldn’t admit it, she could feel the sorrow come off of him in waves. “I’ll make sure to write as soon as I get there,” she told him before she turned to Sariel, “to the both of you, of course.”

“You better,” Sariel sniffled. “I need to know _all_ of the juicy details of the time you spend with your dear Prince Sigmund.”

The suggestive tone in her sister’s voice made Raija blush.

“Alright, that’s enough. Raija must be going if she wishes to get to Lonkaa by nightfall. The goddess knows that the Jurvaine nights are hellish.”

Their father reached forward to pull open the door of the carriage. It was then that Raija found it difficult to keep the smile on her face. Yet, the expecting look in her father’s eye ensured that she must do what had to be done. The fingers of her left hand dug themselves into her palm as she bit the inside of her cheek.

“I’ll miss you,” Raija choked out. “The both of you. I really will.”

Her father’s stern gaze softened for a moment. “Calm yourself, child. We will see each other again soon.”

“Yes,” Sariel murmured as her eyes glistened with tears. “And sooner than you think.”

The two sisters embraced once again, this one lasting longer than the last. Raija wished she could keep her wrapped in her arms forever, but she knew that it was impossible. It took all of the strength within her to let her go—and twice as much to step into the carriage. Her father shut the door behind her.

The inside of the carriage smelled like leather and incense. There were some candies on a dish next to her, but despite them being enticingly cloaked in colorful wrappers, the sorrow that had built up in her had soiled her appetite. Raija’s eyes were locked on Sariel and her father, even as they backed away from the side of the carriage.

With a lurch, it rolled into motion. It rolled and rolled, further and further, with Sariel and her father becoming smaller and smaller in the distance until the carriage dipped down the hill and she could no longer see them.


End file.
